


Извилистый путь вдохновения

by darkmorgana, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, OOC, UST, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	Извилистый путь вдохновения

Лань Хуань проснулся как от толчка и только потом понял — это солнце. Лучи падали прямо на лицо, глаза обжигало даже сквозь закрытые веки, еще и во рту пересохло.

Такого солнца не бывает ранним утром, лениво подумал он, вот в полдень… Смутное чувство вины поскреблось где-то в затылке и почему-то отозвалось болью в левой скуле, но настроения не испортило и не помешало с удовольствием потянуться, чувствуя давно забытую бодрость. Жаль было бы тратить в кои-то веки приятное пробуждение на сожаления о нарушенных правилах.

Тело приятно ныло, как после хорошей тренировки, и только жажда портила прекрасное утро. Или полдень, это еще следовало уточнить.

Лань Хуань зевнул и потянулся еще раз, стукнувшись пальцами об деревянное изголовье — и костяшки правой кисти засаднили, словно от потревоженной ссадины. Вот это было странно.

И комната — Лань Хуань распахнул глаза и уставился на низкий, плохо побеленный потолок — была странной.

И чужой недовольный вздох рядом.

Лань Хуань подскочил со всей ловкостью тренированных войной и ночными охотами мышц, одновременно призывая меч, и поразился сразу трем вещам. Во-первых, он был голый. Во-вторых, на неширокой кровати лежал аккуратно накрытый покрывалом до подмышек — как принято в Гусу Лань — Цзян Ваньинь.

Тоже, видимо, голый — проверять Лань Хуань не спешил.

И в-третьих — меч не призвался! Да Лань Хуань, наверное, и не удержал бы его в ослабевшем захвате, когда заметил четвертую поразительную вещь: Цзян Ваньинь был привязан к кровати.

И пятую — лобной лентой клана Ланей.

Лань Хуань, не думая, поднял руку ко лбу и предсказуемо ничего не нащупал. Вокруг запястья Цзян Ваньиня, привязывая его к надломленному столбику в изголовье кровати, была намотана его лента.

Утро — или полдень — резко утратило часть своей прелести.

Лань Хуань сглотнул, оглядываясь, — ему нужна была одежда, а еще больше — вода. Вода нашлась первой — на низком столике стоял кувшин, и не было в мире ничего прекраснее. Малодушную мысль, что прекрасней всего было бы проснуться в Облачных Глубинах в ночной одежде и в одиночестве, Лань Хуань отверг сразу же. Последствия своего безрассудства следовало принимать с достоинством.

— И мне.

Цзян Ваньинь, болезненно морщась, облизал губы, и Лань Хуань осознал, что стоит перед ним в чем мать родила. Еще и задницей повернулся.

А костяшки болели, потому что были содраны до крови.

— Воды… дай, — поторопил Цзян Ваньинь, кажется, абсолютно равнодушный к его наготе, и со стоном откинулся на кровать. Посмотрел на привязанное запястье и без особого энтузиазма подергал рукой — лента держала крепко, зато деревянный столбик треснул еще сильнее. — Пизде… Невыносимо пить хочу.

— Э-э… Да. Глава Цзян?..

Лань Хуаню очень хотелось одеться, но чужие страдания были важнее.

— Глава Лань? — Цзян Ваньинь с таким видом поднял бровь, что стало ясно — мнения о главе Лань, этом утре и жизни в целом он самого невысокого. А Лань Хуаню ничего хорошего от вчерашнего дня ждать не приходится.

Пил Цзян Ваньинь жадно, прямо из кувшина, который придерживал у его головы Лань Хуань, — чашек в комнат не нашлось. Комната вообще была обставлена скудно, такие бывают в бедных гостиницах — и на гостиницу это было похоже больше всего. Уж никак не на покои в Башне Кои, где вроде должны были проснуться глава Лань и глава Цзян — каждый в своих.

— Херо… Какая прочная лента, — сказал оживший на глазах Цзян Ваньинь, по подбородку и груди которого стекали капли, и дернул рукой, доламывая кровать. Ленты в Гусу Лань действительно делали прочными. Очень.

Но конкретно эта была разорвана пополам, и вторая половинка болталась на другом, свободном, запястье Цзян Ваньиня.

Лань Хуань забрал кувшин и почувствовал себя очень голым, когда Цзян Ваньинь вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и скептически обвел его взглядом. Надежда, что штаны есть хотя бы на Цзян Ваньине, таяла в этом задумчивом скепсисе.

Неужели они в самом деле?..

И неужели Лань Хуань оказался так плох?!

Последняя мысль была постыдной — как можно думать о попранной гордости, когда нужно о стыде и покаянии? — но она же оказалась самой важной. Просто вопиющей.

Лань Хуань вздрогнул.

— Что, ничего не помнишь? — осуждающе спросил Цзян Ваньинь и посмотрел туда, куда приличный человек не взглянет. Лань Хуань сглотнул и прикрылся кувшином. — Да ладно, что я там не видел.

— М-м… — В этот момент Лань Хуань напомнил себе брата, но Цзян Ваньинь распознавать тонкости таких реплик не умел, поэтому просто закатил глаза. — Не помню.

Но Цзян Ваньинь уже не слушал, рассматривая запястья. Он уселся ровнее — сползшее одеяло открыло грудь, перечеркнутую страшным шрамом, — и внимательно изучал кровоподтеки на коже. Лань Хуань чувствовал, как перед ним раскрывается невидимая бездна, полная боли и сожалений. Эта бездна поглотит его, как только он все вспомнит, и останется от него только ленточка. И та рваная.

— Пизде… То есть, какое незавидное положение, — сказал, наконец, Цзян Ваньинь, но прозвучало это, скорее, философски, а не гневно. — Отчего ты… Отчего вы все никак не облачитесь в свои одежды, глава Лань? Кувшин, если что, плохо закрывает… — Он кивком головы показал на пах Хуань Ланя.

— Я… задумался.

Он и правда потерялся в мыслях. Их было слишком много, и были они чересчур будоражащими, да еще и метались из крайности в крайность. Сложно одновременно думать о самоубийстве (вот этого очень не хотелось, но тут надо выяснить размах своего позора) и о том, что зря Цзян Ваньинь не ходит с распущенными волосами.

— А где, кстати, наша одежда? — спросил Цзян Ваньинь, осматриваясь. — Твою мать!

Очередное ругательство выражало, кажется, удивление. А вообще к ругательствам Лань Хуань, успел привыкнуть, найдя в этом светлую сторону: с Цзян Ваньинем они пребывали в гармонии, а Лань Хуань гармонию очень ценил.

— Что-то случилось?

— Определенно.

Цзян Ваньинь приподнялся, вытаскивая что-то из под себя, а потом присвистнул: в руках у него был веер главы Не, причем в весьма жалком состоянии. Как будто на него сели, попрыгали, легли и — Лань Хуань слегка покраснел — снова попрыгали.

— А это тут откуда взялось?

— А вы… тоже не помните, глава Цзян? — почему-то с надеждой спросил Лань Хуань и поставил наконец кувшин на стол. Подумал, снова взял и допил оставшуюся воду.

— Не все, к счастью, — отозвался Цзян Ваньинь и, хмыкнув, стал обмахиваться сломанным веером. Выглядел он очень глупо.

Любой на его месте выглядел бы глупо — голый, с веером, рассеянным взглядом и лентами на запястьях. Но Лань Хуань вынужден был признать — все это не мешало ему быть еще и красивым.

Обходя комнату в поисках одежды, он обдумывал, насколько уместно задать вопрос, который напрашивался с самого начала. Может, не стоило бы говорить о том, что и так было очевидно и подразумевало нарушение не меньше десятка правил, выбитых на Дисциплинарной стене? Или молчание стало бы трусостью?..

От сомнений Лань Хуаня отвлек грохот: Цзян Ваньинь наконец выбрался из-под одеяла и, перегнувшись через кровать, искал что-то на полу, попутно сбив и так еле державшийся второй столбик изголовья. Теперь кровать была сломана симметрично.

А штанов на Цзян Ваньине не было.

Лань Хуань отвел взгляд от подсвеченных солнцем ягодиц, снова посмотрел, отвел, посмотрел…

— Вот! — торжествующе воскликнул Цзян Ваньинь и сел нормально, победно взмахнув пурпурной заколкой. — Значит, где-то должна быть и одежда.

Лань Хуань согласно кивнул, прокашлялся и спросил:

— Глава Цзян, а мы ночью?..

— Траха… Соединяли тела, обрезали рукава и тому подобное?

— Да, примерно это я имел в виду, — вежливо сказал Лань Хуань. Лицо горело. А вдруг Цзян Ваньинь обидится, что он не помнит даже этого?

Но Цзян Ваньинь только поерзал на кровати, словно прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и пожал плечами.

Лань Хуаня это не успокоило.

— Я вас… силой?.. — Ленты на запястьях просто-таки кричали об этом.

— Очень похоже на то, — с подозрительной готовностью согласился Цзян Ваньинь, отложил заколку и, нахмурившись, покрутил на пальце Цзыдянь.

Лань Хуаню потребовалось время на то, чтобы осознать несколько важных вещей: он изнасиловал главу великого клана, из-за чего с ним, видимо, придется драться насмерть, ну и лишился девственности — и ничего об этом не помнит.

Зря он вышел из уединения.

— Глава Цзян…

— Вы что, совсем ничего не помните? — Было похоже, что ужаснейшее положение, в котором оказались они оба — хотя положение Лань Хуаня, потерявшего всякое право называться благородным мужем, было неизмеримо хуже, — развеселило Цзян Ваньиня.

Взгляд Лань Хуаня упал на простенькую дешевую ширму, грубовато расписанную цветами. Нет, кое-что он помнил.

Нарядно украшенные трибуны были полны цветов — их держали в руках, их крепили к волосам, белые, красные и желтые гирлянды обвивали резные колонны. Порывы ветра разносили тяжелый сладкий запах далеко за пределы широкого, ровного поля.

Лань Хуань стоял в самых изысканных одеждах и держал под уздцы белоснежного коня. Рядом замер Ванцзи, не сводящий глаз с Вэй Усяня — тот недовольно топтался на месте, то и дело поправляя белые одежды клана Лань.

— Красиво, — сказал Ванцзи и почти улыбнулся. То есть внутри-то он улыбался вовсю, почти прыгая от радости, но для посторонних это выглядело как дрогнувший уголок рта и чуть опустившиеся веки.

Лань Хуань не хотел знать, как брату удалось уговорить Вэй Усяня нарядиться в положенные одеяния. Он примерно представлял — как, и именно поэтому предпочитал оставаться в неведении и не замечать красных пятен на шее Вэй Усяня.

Как хорошо, что в Гусу Лань предпочитают свободно лежащие на спине волосы — на шею брата смотреть было бы еще более неловко.

— Неудобно! — Вэй Усянь сказал это, кажется, в пятый или шестой раз за то время, как они вышли из отведенного ордену павильона. — Кто так ходит на ночную охоту?

Лань Цижэнь гневно скривился и с силой дернул себя за бороду. Он еще не занял свое место на трибуне, провожая племянников, — стремление все держать под надзором иногда делало его жизнь очень непростой. Что уж говорить об окружающих!

— В этих одеждах мы ходим и на охоту, и на войну! Скромность и благородство линий суть их достоинств, и чистота белого цвета…

— Выдает врагам наше присутствие издалека, — закончил, перебив его, Вэй Усянь, и Лань Хуань вздохнул. Вмешаться? Или не мешать им получать удовольствие от перепалки?

Дядя, как бы он не морщился и не цокал языком, все больше проводил времени с младшим племянником и его мужем. Наверное, ему не хватало острых ощущений.

— Вэй Ин, — сказал Лань Чжань, пока дядя, задыхаясь, не мог найти достойных слов для отповеди.

— Хорошо-хорошо! — Вэй Усянь, рассмеявшись, поднял ладони в защитном жесте. — Уважаемый наставник, прошу прощения! Искренне! Конечно, благородство линий важнее какой-то там тактики!

В ордене Юньмэн Цзян предпочитали темный пурпур, но и черный не был запрещен. Лань Хуань едва не вздрогнул, когда трибуны взорвались криками, — глава Цзян на серебристо-сером жеребце как раз выводил своих людей на поле. Значит, они следующие.

— Пора, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Дядя, вам лучше вернуться.

Цзян Ваньинь как раз замер перед рукоплещущими трибунами, и вниз полетели цветы — один увесистый букет был брошен так удачно, что едва не угодил по надменной физиономии. Но реакция у Цзян Ваньиня была отличной — Вэй Усянь разочарованно вздохнул.

Чудом избежавший опасности глава Цзян зло выпятил вперед подбородок и пришпорил коня, заставляя его идти вперед, мимо трибун, на которые он даже не смотрел. Настроение у него явно не было праздничным.

— Какое неуважение, — осуждающе пробормотал Лань Цижэнь, покачав головой. — Будь он моим учеником…

— Он и был вашим учеником! — радостно напомнил Вэй Усянь, и Лань Хуань тут же вспомнил, что тот и сам им был. Пока не выгнали за драку — кажется, это был единственный прецедент за всю историю ордена.

— Будь он сейчас моим учеником, он бы три раза переписал все четыре тысячи правил!

Цзян Ваньинь, будто услышав угрозу, повернул голову в их сторону, но вперил взгляд именно в Вэй Усяня. На лице его изобразилось сложное сочетание чувств, самыми отчетливыми из которых были изумление и (привычное) желание кого-то убить. Но он просто закатил глаза, являя собой образец сдержанности.

Вэй Усянь, насколько Лань Хуань мог заметить, весело ему подмигнул.

— И он сделал предложение, от которого было глупо отказываться. Мы, в конце концов, должны налаживать отношения, а у него был десяток бутылок с вином. Вы в курсе, что это ваш брат снабжает Вэй Усяня вином и мясом? — спросил Цзян Ваньинь, нисколько не смущаясь тем, что сдает Ванцзи с потрохами. — Может даже, этих ваших зайцев.

— Кроликов. Но это не они.

Лань Хуань вздохнул — конечно, он все знал. Кроме одного — где их одежда. А она ему была очень нужна!

— Кролики, — мечтательно повторил Цзян Ваньинь, и в животе у него голодно заурчало.

— Я помню, что мы встретились в садовой беседке, — поторопился отвлечь его от несчастных кроликов Лань Хуань. Их было жалко, даже несмотря на то, что теперь на зеленых лугах Гусу Лань не особо посидишь и полежишь на траве. Зато они отлично удобряли почву.

— О, я вам скажу, сначала это был самый неловкий ужин в моей жизни. Ну, почти. Пить под вашими с Лань Ванцзи трезвыми взглядами… — Цзян Ваньинь фыркнул, но без особого раздражения. Он снова улегся на кровать и заинтересованно наблюдал, как голый Лань Хуань обыскивает комнату в поисках одежды. — Особенно когда смотрит Лань Ванцзи. Особенно когда Вэй Усянь лезет мириться и обниматься. Особенно… Посмотрите в стенной нише. Она там точно есть.

Лань Хуань вытащил из прикрытой ветхой занавеской ниши мятый белый ком. Из-под него на пол упал не менее мятый пурпурный.

Самым печальным в этом были очевидные, но безуспешные попытки аккуратно сложить одежду — ком был кое-как выровнен, а рукава завернуты, чтобы не помяться.

Помялись.

— Ну вот, — обрадовался Цзян Ваньинь, но с кровати не поднялся. — Как вас вообще затащили на наше очередное примирение?

Почти насильно, мог бы сказать Лань Хуань, но только вздохнул, прижимая к груди верхнее платье.

—Ванцзи беспокоится, что я провожу слишком много времени в одиночестве, — туманно ответил он.

Ванцзи разрывался между Вэй Усянем и братом, и ему было гораздо удобнее переживать за них, когда оба были у него на глазах.

— Если честно, — внезапно сказал Цзян Ваньинь, задумчиво глядя на белые одежды в руках Лань Хуаня, — я бы и сам не согласился на все это, но…

— Но?

— Это все из-за любви.

— О, — только и смог произнести Лань Хуань, мгновенно представив Цзян Ваньиня, влюбленного в Вэй Усяня. Или в Ванцзи — воображение у него было многим на зависть.

На какие муки он был обречен! Что могло быть печальнее! Можно было бы сложить песнь для Лебин о муках и тоске…

Но вообще как-то это Лань Хуаню не понравилось.

— Только любовь могла заставить Вэй Усяня надеть ваши трау… белоснежные одежды. Наверное, я тогда сильно охре… расчувствовался.

Вспомнив убийственный взгляд Цзян Ваньиня, Лань Хуань неуверенно кивнул.

— Вот и согласился. Только поэтому.

Лань Хуань кивнул еще более неуверенно.

— Любовь — это прекрасно, — сказал он, а Цзян Ваньинь почему-то посмотрел на свои запястья. Обрывки белой ленты обхватывали их очень плотно.

В Облачных Глубинах запрещено вино, но они были не в Облачных Глубинах.

Цзян Ваньинь мрачно пригубил вино в чашке — на белом фарфоре голубели легкомысленные цветочки, оттеняя сумрачный взгляд, направленный на Вэй Усяня.

Ванцзи поднес к губам свою чашку — с голубыми веточками и палочками — и так же сумрачно посмотрел на Цзян Ваньиня. Он пил родниковую воду.

Вэй Усянь любовно поглаживал бок толстопузого кувшина с вином, не замечая сгустившегося напряжения.

Над беседкой и садом — как и над всем их миром — вечерний сумрак давно сменился ночью, полной звезд, и Лань Хуань, смаргивая сон, смутно тосковал по кровати. В этот раз Цзян Ваньинь и Вэй Усянь налаживали отношения очень скучно и мирно.

Ровно до тех пор, пока Ванцзи не переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Вэй Усяня, а тот, почти машинально, не поцеловал его в губы. Ничего такого, что стоило бы криков и драки. Лань Хуань же привык.

Цзян Ваньинь тоже привык — закатывать в таких случаях глаза и говорить гадости.

— Хуже девчонки, — сказал он, наставив на Вэй Усяня указательный палец. — Почему ты одеваешься как мужчина?

— Как влюбленный мужчина, — Вэй Усянь демонстративно прижался к Ванцзи, и тот улыбнулся. Это была самая гордая и, если говорить прямо, злорадная улыбка, которую Лань Хуань видел у брата. Уголок рта скривился сильнее обычного, а подбородок задрался чуть выше. — Знаешь, куда я повязал ленточку?..

Лань Хуань вздрогнул, изо всех сил желая, чтобы Цзян Ваньинь оказался нелюбопытен.

— Если ты скажешь, мне придется тебя убить, чтобы спасти от позора. — Цзян Ваньинь даже отшатнулся, толкнув Лань Хуаня, и тому пришлось осторожно его придержать. — Прошу прощения, Цзэу-цзюнь.

— Обнимите его, Цзэу-цзюнь, ему так не хватает ласки, — воскликнул Вэй Усянь, и в это время самого Вэй Усяня обнял Ванцзи, накрыв его белым рукавом словно покрывалом.

Цзян Ваньинь снова отшатнулся — на этот раз от Лань Хуаня, который ничего не делал. Он вдруг вспомнил, что брат долго носил алую ленточку на запястье, но в последнее время ее не было видно. Куда-то же он ее перевязал…

Проклятое воображение.

— Тебе не хватает хорошей порки, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь, и Цзыдянь на его пальце опасно сверкнул. — До синей задницы.

Вот это слово было лишним, но Лань Хуань не стал укоризненно смотреть. Он решил думать о чем-то безопасном. О чем-то, на что не надо вязать ленточки и целовать. И пороть не надо.

А в Облачных Глубинах давно пора расширить тренировочное поле…

— Лань Чжань, как тебе идея? — Вэй Усянь еще ближе привалился к Ванцзи, почти забравшись тому на колени. — Порка! Ты, своими большими ладонями, ммм…

…и хозяйственный двор. Кладовые по весне затопило — и так каждый раз в особо снежный год. Сейчас уже осень, пусть и сухая, времени мало.

Цзян Ваньинь молча посмотрел на то, как Вэй Усянь играет бровями, повернувшись к Ванцзи, а потом налил себе еще вина.

Вид у него был такой, будто он тоже решил подумать о кладовых.

— Так ты не хочешь узнать про ленточку?

Лань Хуань точно не хотел, но у него и не спрашивали. С некоторой тоской он вспомнил мирные вечера с Цзинь Гуанъяо, полные стихов и остроумных споров, который из пионов в вазе прекраснее.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Цзян Ваньинь, и Лань Хуаню на самом деле захотелось его обнять — благодарно и по-дружески. Общие беды сближают. — Но с поркой помочь могу. Обещаю, ваша ночь будет незабываемой.

Ванцзи нахмурился и снова обнял Вэй Усяня, а Цзян Ваньинь закатил глаза.

— Я по-родственному, — сообщил он, широко и неприятно улыбнувшись. — Внесу свою лепту в ваше семейное счастье.

— Лучше своим обзаведись. — А вот Вэй Усянь улыбнулся сладко и благодушно, у Лань Хуаня даже нос зачесался от такой благости. — Мне-то хватает больших рук и большого…

— Вэй Усянь!

— …чувства, которое есть у нас с Лань Чжанем.

Дело привычно двигалось к драке. Лань Хуань глянул на луну и решил, что, в общем-то, они вовремя.

Уже давно пора спать.

— Вэй Ин, идем, — сказал вдруг Ванцзи, неотрывно глядя на своего ненаглядного.

— Что? Куда, Лань Чжань? Я сейчас расскажу Цзян Ваньиню все, что о нем думаю, он покричит, что думает обо мне, а потом…

— Идем, — настойчиво повторил Ванцзи. — Цзян Ваньинь нам не нужен.

— Это было почти обидно, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь Лань Хуаню, только слова явно предназначались не ему. — Но, к счастью, они собираются кусать персики на отрезанных рукавах и, наверное, бить друг друга большими ладонями…

— Что за черная зависть, Цзян Ваньинь! — Вэй Усянь укоризненно покачал головой, а Лань Хуань почувствовал, что краснеет.

Почему он каждый раз соглашается на эти воистину ужасные встречи? Почему нельзя просто обсудить красоту лунной ночи? Или хотя бы расширение кладовых?..

— Поэтому я совершенно счастлив, что им не нужен, — закончил Цзян Ваньинь, пропустив насмешливый укол мимо ушей. — Вэй Усянь, убери руку с Лань Ванцзи! С… с этой части Лань Ванцзи! Мои глаза!..

Предупрежденный криком Лань Хуань зажмурился, пропуская короткую потасовку и быстрое исчезновение родни под громкий смех Вэй Усяня.

— Я его не выпорю, я его убью.

Цзян Ваньинь тяжело вздохнул, звякнул фарфор, полилось вино. Лань Хуань открыл глаза и с облегчением схватил чашку — во рту пересохло от непристойных разговоров и тщетных попыток унять воображение.

И он не заметил, что чашку украшали маленькие голубые цветочки. Все понял он, только перехватив полный недоумения взгляд Цзян Ваньиня.

Язык обожгла винная терпкость.

— И вы вдруг уснули, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь. Он все еще лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел то в потолок, то на Лань Хуаня. Тот торопливо облачался в мятые одежды, чувствуя себя все более неловко.

Он не хотел слушать, что именно делал в этот раз, но и не выслушать он не мог. Только бы не игра в прятки! И не «танец возлюбленной дракона над лунным озером»! Кто вообще научил его такому неподобающему танцу?! Этого Лань Хуань не помнил с позапрошлого раза, к счастью, очень давнего.

Цзян Ваньинь хмыкнул, глядя, как путающимися пальцами Лань Хуань пытается повязать пояс. Дождался, пока тот разгладил — как мог — складки тяжелого шелка и расправил рукава. Ухмыльнулся.

— Глава Лань, вдруг вы не заметили… Вы надели мое нижнее платье.

Что значит «вдруг»? Лань Хуань никогда бы нарочно…

— Отчего же вы не сказали раньше? — раздосадованно сказал он, и тут до него дошла вся непристойность его поступка.

Он в нижнем платье Цзян Ваньиня!

Лань Хуань, не сдержавшись, застонал, накрыв глаза ладонью.

— Я заметил только сейчас. — Цзян Ваньинь даже не попытался соврать убедительно. Его, кажется веселило смущение Лань Хуаня. — Но оставьте так, никто и не заметит.

Его нижние одежды были нежно-лилового цвета, и, наверное, никто не увидит в облике главы Лань ничего неправильного — кроме адептов Гусу Лань. Для них это было бы все равно, как если их глава станет носить алый или золотой цвета.

Любой поймет, чья одежда касается сейчас его кожи…

Лань Хуань сглотнул, чувствуя, что его мысли снова уносит куда-то не туда. Кажется, на Стене об этом есть правило… Хуже и быть не может.

— А я надену ваше.

Может.

Лань Хуань сглотнул и понес одежду Цзян Ваньиня к кровати, пребывая в невыразимом ужасе от себя — он и в самом деле допустит такое!..

— Так вот, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь, непринужденно накидывая на обнаженное тело чужое светло-синее платье. — Вы уснули, я собрался отнести вас в ваши покои — нехорошо было бы звать слуг, но тут вы проснулись.

— Сколько же времени вы собирались меня нести? — краснея, спросил Лань Хуань. После нечаянного вина он обычно спал довольно долго, Цзян Ваньинь успел бы раз пять отнести его в покои и обратно. Медленным шагом.

— Ну, мне было немного не по себе, и я решил выпить. — Цзян Ваньинь, кажется, тоже смутился. Наверное, не стоило уточнять…

Он встал, все так же пребывая только в нижних одеждах — чужих! Лань Хуаня! Там даже облака были вышиты, и сквозь них темнели соски!

Это было еще хуже, чем смотреть на просто голого Цзян Ваньиня.

— Так вот, вы проснулись, и я сначала подумал, что все в порядке…

— Но?..

— Но вы захотели прогуляться в город, а я не смог вам отказать.

— Почему? — трагично спросил Лань Хуань, и Цзян Ваньинь отвел взгляд, стараясь выглядеть виноватым, а не почти довольным.

Сколько же вина оставалось, когда брат и Вэй Усянь ушли? Если он пил все то время, пока Лань Хуань спал…

— И мы полетели на мече.

— Чьем? Мы же были без оружия?

Цзян Ваньинь снова отвел взгляд, на этот раз разглядывая паутину на потолке.

— Надо будет найти того заклинателя и вернуть ему меч. Да, и найти этот меч.

Лань Хуань уже столько раз отчаивался за это утро, что сейчас почти машинально отмел новую волну смоуничижительного настроения (переживут они как-нибудь слухи!) и вернулся к более насущным проблемам.

Полет он смутно помнил — они стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Цзян Ваньинь кричал что-то вроде «Йоооху!».

Город показался Лань Хуаню чудесным местом — его восхищало все, от дешевых фонариков, развешанных вдоль улиц, до поздних торговцев-лоточников, распродающих остатки еды. Он был готов скупить все, от холодных пирожков до заветренного мяса на палочках, но Цзян Ваньинь не пускал. Совершенно невежливо оттаскивал его за рукав, а один раз даже за кончик ленты!

Кажется, Лань Хуань на него за это обижался, но эти воспоминания были уже довольно смутными и обрывочными.

Он помнил, как они вдвоем стояли на ажурном мостике, перекинутом через городскую речку — в темноте невыразимо прекрасную. И это было отличное место, чтобы прочитать стихи, и Лань Хуань их читал, а Цзян Ваньинь бурчал, что вода пахнет гнилью, но все равно слушал.

И еще одна яркая картинка — у Цзян Ваньиня в руках большая корзина, полная сладко пахнущих яблок, и Лань Хуань их привередливо перебирает, поглаживая гладкие бока, и слышит над самым ухом, так, что чужое дыхание касается виска, — «Ты на них жениться собрался или есть?».

Яблоки они, кажется, так и не съели, или съели не все: их оставалось достаточно, чтобы метать в красные фонари через речку. Теперь Лань Хуаню было стыдно — и за детскую шалость, и за сомнительную пьяную меткость. Попал он или нет?..

Еще они точно плавали по реке на непонятно откуда взявшейся лодке, и это было весело. По крайней мере, Лань Хуань помнил, как смеялся, а Цзян Ваньинь учил его грести и орал «Не так сильно! Весла! Весла сломаешь!». Его руки сжимались вокруг рук Лань Хуаня в почти безнадежной попытке притормозить, и от этого становилось еще лучше. Лань Хуань со стыдом подумал, не делал ли он так специально, чтобы Цзян Ваньинь злился и трогал его?

Кажется, они даже собирались подраться, но… не подрались. Или подрались? Откуда-то же взялись ссадины на костяшках, да и глаз подозрительно ныл. А у Цзян Ваньиня на скуле лежала не просто лиловая тень…

Насчет драки Лань Хуань был не уверен, зато точно помнил лужу — огромную лужу на речной набережной, перед которой Цзян Ваньинь остановился, и Лань Хуань решил, что просто обязан перенести его через ужасающую преграду. Цзян Ваньинь пытался отбиться — не Цзыдянем, к счастью, — но Лань Хуань все равно подхватил его под колени и плечи, и тот только закатывал глаза, а потом хохотал и требовал, чтобы Лань Хуань дал ему перенести себя обратно. Услуга за услугу, как положено у благородных заклинателей, а Юньмэн Цзян никогда не будет в долгу перед Гусу Лань!..

Был еще момент — и от этого воспоминания почему-то сладко замерло сердце, — когда они сидели на черепичной крыше и любовались неуютной осенней ночью, и даже накрапывающий дождь им не мешал. Внизу был чей-то сад, фонари освещали дорожки и поздние цветы, голые ветви деревьев казались особенно изящными на фоне светлых стен, и Лань Хуаню страстно хотелось сыграть на Лебин мелодию этой ночи, но нарушить тишину казалось преступлением…

— Я не буду утомлять вас подробностями, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь. — Они… несущественны. Наверное, вас интересует, почему мы оказались здесь в таком виде и в таком… — он снова посмотрел на свои запястья, — положении.

— Это было бы нелишним, — вежливо заверил Лань Хуань, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось схватить Цзян Ваньиня за плечи (пусть даже почти голые!), потрясти и закричать «Да что же случилось этой ночью?!».

Пришлось особенно дружелюбно улыбнуться, но, кажется, эта улыбка заставила Цзян Ваньиня слегка поёжиться.

— Вы в курсе, что после вина в вас просыпается жажда творить?

— Бесчинства? — опасливо спросил Лань Хуань, ожидая худшего.

— Нет, искусство. — Цзян Ваньинь поднял перед собой свое верхнее платье, внимательно его изучая. На одном из широких рукавов зияла прореха. — Вино вас очень вдохновляет. У вас природная тяга к прекрасному, знаете ли.

— О, — только и смог сказать Лань Хуань. — Я помню, что мы любовались садом…

— Вот-вот, — подхватил Цзян Ваньинь, решительно надевая рваное платье. — И вы сказали, что-то вроде «обнаженные деревья не менее красивы, чем с листвой и цветами». Вот тут-то все и началось.

— Бесчинства? — побледнел Лань Хуань и зажмурился, обещая про себя никогда, никогда больше не пить вина и не сидеть на крышах.

— Нет, я же сказал — искусство. Вас осенило. Что-то вроде «так почему же мы не рисуем так людей»?

— Ох, — сказал Лань Хуань. Наверное, лучше бы это были бесчинства, а не непристойности. — Я… Я решил вас нарисовать?

— О да. — Цзян Ваньинь сам немного смутился и оттого с особым рвением закатил глаза. — И я согласился. Так что вы меня не принуждали.

По лицу Цзян Ваньиня было очевидно, что в этот самый момент он тоже дает мысленный зарок. Что-то вроде «никогда больше не пить ничего крепче воды» или «запретить живопись в Юньмэн Цзян».

Сам Лань Хуань смутно припоминал их разговор:

«Но не в этой одежде, она вся в вине! И волосы надо распустить!

— Я не буду раздеваться.

— Глава Цзян, ради искусства! Голые ветви прекрасны!

— Их и рисуйте. Не для того мы пришли в эту гостиницу!

— А для чего?

— …

— Глава Цзян?

— Ладно, рисуйте, чтоб вас!».

Цзян Ваньинь привычным движением скрутил волосы в узел и закрепил заколкой — косички он не плел, но пряди на его висках были волнистыми. Лань Хуань не был уверен, но он вполне мог быть тем человеком, который расплетал их этой ночью.

Ради искусства.

— Но, глава Цзян, почему я тоже был без одежды? — Лань Хуань машинально оправил мятый шелк пояса.

— А, вы решили, что тоже обязаны раздеться, чтобы я не чувствовал себя смущенным от того, что голый только я.

Лань Хуань задушенно всхлипнул, проклиная свои таланты в живописи, лучшее дядино воспитание и семейную целеустремленность. И даже немного невероятную сговорчивость главы Цзян.

Глаза то и дело возвращались к красивым ключицам в обрамлении его собственного нижнего платья. Так бесстыдно!

И Цзян Ваньинь еще и поправляет тонкий шелк, будто выставляя их напоказ!..

— Я могу нарисовать вас одетым, — то ли спросил, то ли сообщил Лань Хуань и снова почувствовал, что краснеет. — Но где… Где ночные рисунки?

— О, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь, которому, видно, эти воспоминания тоже давались с трудом. — Что же тогда…

Его взгляд упал на Лебин, которую Лань Хуань успел вытянуть из горшка с цветами — к счастью, сухими.

— Мы разделись, и вы решили, что должны сыграть песнь вдохновения. Что-то там во славу красоты. А когда я попытался вас… ну, остановить, вы… — Цзян Ваньинь посмотрел на свои запястья и вздохнул.

Обрывки ленты победно белели на сильных руках.

— То есть я привязал вас, чтобы вы не мешали мне играть?

— Думаю, да, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь, скромно запахивая платье. — Поскольку больше делать вы ничего не стали.

Лань Хуань счастливо улыбнулся. Потом улыбнулся слегка разочарованно.

— А вы хотели меня остановить…

— Я хотел поговорить о вдохновении, — туманно сказал Цзян Ваньинь и прикусил губу. Лань Хуань тоже прикусил, и они посмотрели друг на друга.

Смотрели долго, пока Цзян Ваньинь снова не вздохнул, не убрал из взгляда туманную недоговоренность и не огляделся. Но к тому моменту на Лань Хуаня почти снизошло озарение.

— Мы можем поговорить о вдохновении… — предложил он и запнулся, потому что глаза Цзян Ваньиня вдруг ярко и жарко блеснули. — Не сейчас, сейчас нас ждут и уже могут начать искать, но…

— Этот вопрос стоит обсудить, вы тоже так считаете, глава Лань?

— Вдохновение… да. Несомненно. — Слова прозвучали так твердо, будто это было объявлением если не войны, то ультиматума.

Цзян Ваньинь хмыкнул и снова поправил край нижнего одеяния — это был его ответ на ультиматум, Лань Хуань понял.

И в следующий раз он погонится за вдохновением на трезвую голову.

Уже выходя, Цзян Ваньинь вдруг остановился и оглянулся. Лань Хуань почти впечатался ему в спину.

— Совсем забыл. Я должен признаться, глава Лань, я совершенно не помню, откуда здесь это.

Сломанный веер Верховного заклинателя лежал поверх разворошенных одеял.

— И у меня даже нет предположений… — Цзян Ваньинь пожал плечами и вышел из комнаты, будто немедленно выбросил такую ерунду из головы.

Что ж, подумал Лань Хуань, вполне возможно, вчера свершилось нечто ужасное и непоправимое, и в будущем их ждут кровавые битвы, пылающие города и ночи живых мертвецов.

Но, стоило признать, сейчас это его совсем не волновало.


End file.
